1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma display device and a control method therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
The plasma display device is a large-sized flat-type display of which market is expanding as a flat television for home use, and power consumption, display quality and a cost of the same order of CRT are required.
The following patent document 1 describes a drive method of the plasma display panel in which a sawtooth-waveform erasing pulse is applied to a main electrode.
Also, the following patent document 2 describes a drive method of the plasma display panel in which a ramp voltage is applied in an initialization period.
[Patent document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. Hei 11-352924.
[Patent document 2] Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2000-214823.